


Batman the Stray

by Duckie_QuacksWorth



Category: origional
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, Cute, Help, Home, Hungry, Love, Not Beta Read, Other, Sleep, Starving, Sweet, dehydrated, homeless, scared, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:23:41
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_QuacksWorth/pseuds/Duckie_QuacksWorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a stray kitten crying for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman the Stray

Hello, my name is Batman or as the little boy calls me, Batman Dark Loki Sharp Claw Sharky. I’m only about two months old, if even that but my life has been hard. And sad. I don’t know where my mommy or siblings went, I was all alone… Crying.  
It was a hot morning when I saw three humans come out of their house and start getting in the car; I was crying so loud, they heard me. One of them crossed the street and came towards the car I was hiding under but I backed further under the car, scared he’d hurt me. The man turned around and started walking away from me and I knew he was my only chance to live.  
You see, my belly was empty and I was dehydrated so I meowed as loud as I could and got the courage to come out from under the car. Another human yelled that I’d come out. I let the man pick me up and take me over to their home, I was purring, hoping they’d like me. The woman took me into the house and I met their dog. I tried rubbing up against her but she thought I was a toy. She carried me by the neck and butted me in the side with her nose.  
The woman looked sad as she took me back outside and left me on the deck of the house I was found at. I cried again. They’d left me. I saw them leave in their car when I returned to my spot under the car and continued to cry. I didn’t know why they didn’t keep me.  
I cried for hours until they returned. I cried louder as the woman came to the car looking for me; I was on top of a tire. Tired. She grabbed me and took me in a car. She took me to a different house and gave me milk. I met more humans and some of them were kids. They all loved me. But when the woman held me again, one of the ticks biting me had fled my body and went on her head. I saw that look on her face again.  
They took me to yet another house where they put me on the ground and I cried once again but they picked me up again and turned me around. They’d found more ticks. There were two under my tail and the woman pulled them out. I watched the kids run inside the house and we were off again but this time, it was a short ride.  
They’d pulled over and put me in the grass and drove away. I didn’t cry, I had no more energy. They turned around and slowed down to a stop and looked at me. After a while, the woman got out of the car and picked me up again. We took a long car ride, I heard the woman make many calls and we even stopped at a place but they were closed. We drove for even longer until the woman took me inside a building and this other human put me in a cage. I didn’t like her. They talked for a while as I cried; the cage was cold and lonely and again, I was scared. But I didn’t stay in the cage long, the new woman picked me up and walked me back to the car and dropped me in the seat.  
The woman picked me up and got back in the car and we were off again; back to their house! I sat on their deck with the man for a while but then he left me outside. A tiny boy came outside a few times to play with me but when the sun went down, I was left outside by myself with water. I cried all night. But then something happened!  
The man opened the door and picked me up and I was back in their house. He took me into the bathroom where the woman gave me a bath. I didn’t cry, I didn’t scratch. I was a good boy. I was also tired and had no energy to move. I had a total of three baths in a sink to get rid of all the ticks and was wrapped up in a towel each time to stay warm.  
I fell asleep in their arms as they all took turns holding me. I love being held. It makes me happy and I purr every time. When I woke up, they fed me food! My belly was very happy and full because I ate every last piece of that gooey stuff they put in my bowl. The kids put me in a litter box a lot but I haven’t had anything in my system so I didn’t have to go, the only thing I did was pee a little. When I wasn’t in the kitty litter, I was able to roam their home but the dog still thought I was a toy. Athena dragged me by the ear, my neck, my arm and even my tail. Each time she got in trouble. I didn’t though, I like the dog and even rub up against her though she thinks I’m a toy.  
It turned dark again and I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. Were they going to put me back outside? Were they going to put me back in the car and leave me again? My answer came when I went into a room with a big comfy bed and cuddled against the woman after she wrapped me up in a blanket. I slept all night in her arms! She even gave me kisses.  
In the morning I was put in the litter box again and this time I really had to go! But I cried and cried when I tried to poop, it didn’t want to come out. I saw the woman’s face and she looked scared. She was given a glove and helped get it out for me. She’d given me water with tuna juice in it and some more food and later, I had to go again. this time, I was able to go all on my own, they didn’t have to put me in the litter or help me when I went.  
They call me a good boy. My name was switched from Mr. Paws to Batman but it didn’t matter what they called me, as long as they kept me. They are very nice to me and make sure that the dog doesn’t hurt me. Athena is still learning but they give her a treat when she doesn’t try to use me as a toy. She’s getting the hang of it. I might be a stray kitten but I am not a bad kitten, I’m nice and like to cuddle. My family loves me and is going to keep me even though I was full of bugs and a stray. I’m already spoiled and it’s only been two days!


End file.
